


Simplemente no puedes

by mittiexx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regalo del spoil(me) meme para byddai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplemente no puedes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byddai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=byddai).



  


• • • • •

  


Enamorarte de Niall Horan cuando eres Zayn Malik no está bien. Nada bien. No puedes ser un chico malo de Bradford y que de repente te guste la cosa más parecida a un  _furby_  que has visto en tu vida. No puedes ser  _el guapo_  del grupo y que te guste  _el adorable_. Alguien que tarda dos horas para arreglarse no puede enamorarse de alguien que tarda cinco minutos en comerse una pizza mediana él sólo. Simplemente no puedes.  
  
Pero quizá, como la soberbia es un pecado, alguien ha castigado a Zayn provocando que sus sentimientos por Niall sean cada día más y más fuertes. Y eso le mata.  
  
Niall está sentado en su cama del hotel tocando la guitarra y canturreando alguna canción inventada mientras Zayn hace como que lee una revista de coches, aunque en realidad le mira de soslayo siempre que puede, preguntándose cómo cojones el Niall que conoció en XFactor ha acabado convirtiéndose en... eso. Porque seamos sinceros, nadie pensaba que después de dos años, a un chico que tenía más mofletes que músculos le iban a quedar tan bien las camisetas de tirantes.  
  
Zayn niega con la cabeza después de sorprenderse a sí mismo maravillándose con los brazos de Niall. Todo esto le da escalofríos y no sabe si eso es bueno o es malo. Cambia su posición a una más varonil, como si eso le fuese a hacer olvidar lo que siente por Niall. En fin.  
  
-¿Qué lees? -pregunta Niall saltando a su lado y estirándose todo lo largo que es en la cama de Zayn. Zayn carraspea y se mueve un poco incómodo.  
  
-Nada. Coches -dice, y le enseña la revista.  
  
-Ahm. Oye, me he puesto tu camiseta, ¿te importa? -pregunta Niall. Lleva una camiseta blanca de tirantes, de esos tirantes largos que casi te hacen ver el torso de alguien.   
  
-Haz lo quieras -contesta. Y bufa. Y lo hace pensando en que Niall con esas camisetas es una de las cosas más sexys que ha visto en su vida y esta jodidamente cansado y asustado de pensar eso pero claro, Niall nunca entendería el tono de esa respuesta así que su amigo le mira con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Joder, si te molesta sólo tienes que decirlo, no hace falta que te pongas así -dice y se quita la camiseta y se la tira a la cara.  
  
-No, joder -dice Zayn quitándose la prenda blanca de encima como si fuese una serpiente venenosa-. Que me da igual. ¡Póntela!  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunta Niall. Los dos están en la misma cama. Zayn se ha pegado a la pared todo lo posible y Niall le mira raro. De arriba a bajo. Y sigue sin camiseta-. ¿Te incomoda que esté sin camiseta? Me acabo de duchar, no he sudado -dice como si el problema fuese el olor o algo parecido. Zayn no puede evitar reírse.  
  
-Eres increíble, ¿sabes? -dice 'eres increíble' pero en su mente es un: 'me gustas, ¿sabes?'.  
  
-Lo sé -responde Niall de broma.

  


 • • • • •


End file.
